


The Heartbreak Hotel, aka Sora's Lonely Hearts Club

by talconhiro



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/talconhiro
Summary: So this started as a mostly joke about something lighthearted about our 3 favourite Not Sora's chilling in Sora's heart waiting for the defeat of Xehenort. But like, that's not actually my kind of thing. So what is a heart? What does it mean for your existence or fate to be defined by someone's else's life. These are the questions we ask, and I can't promise to answer any of them, but I hope you might find some interest in the melancholy and humor within these words





	The Heartbreak Hotel, aka Sora's Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a neon motel like sign with the Kingdom Heart's Font in front of an all black Background that just says
> 
> "The Heartbreak Hotel"

* * *

 

        Silence. Nothingness: this is the image we have of death. A sheer blanket that neither touches us nor leaves our side. Not hot, not cold, just there. An expanse of pitch black dark, without a shimmer of light, but also without the stench of death the living world expects. Just, nothingness.

        That expanse of void was what Xion expected when they faded from memory, when they faded from the world of light, when they slipped free from the clutches of Xehanort  and his denizens of darkness, well at the time, from Xion’s perspective, Xemnas was the mastermind, but that’s a story rather irrelevant currently. This darkness, this nothingness was not what Xion got however. No, instead Xion was washed in a bright warm light that they could hardly describe.

        The light was all encompassing and seemed to wrap around Xion like a snug blanket. It was a moment of bliss like Xion had never known in their short life – if they could even call it that. Memories of every twilight specked evening spent on the face of a clocktower rushed to the forefront of their mind, dripping with sea-salt ice cream and the infectious laugh of Axel and Roxas. If this was what death was, maybe Xion could get used to it.

        Slowly, they felt a force pulling them forward. It was gentle, like a slow moving conveyor belt ushering them into the next world. Xion didn’t know what to expect, but Xion let it pull them, forgoing any resistance. The light continued enveloping them like a warm fuzzy blanket. Previously, Xion couldn’t feel any force of gravity, but as they moved, they could suddenly feel an up and a down. It was clear as could be that there was a ground and a sky wherever they were. It wasn’t clear what was forcing this, or where they were, but it helped them orient themselves and open their eyes.   
  
At first opening their eyes was like parting a deep wide ocean. As the drifted forwards and down they could feel the pressure on their sides shifting into something more aqueous. Bubbles of air floating from their gasping lungs to their mouth and to the dark infinite sky above. But despite this pain, they continued sinking, deeper and deeper, not fighting it, and somehow, some way, they were still breathing.

        A golden desk stood before them as they stood on a stained glass of some princess with red hair and seashell earrings wearing what could only be described as armour at their feet. Xion blinked as a dim light permerated the area despite the pitch black of their surroundings. “Where... am I?” The black haired replica wondered. It was like the dive into the heart Xion vaguely remembered from the time Sora’s memories had washed through their head. Behind the desk was a hazy white figure, handing out a key. It was shaped like the Kingdom Key, with the same colours, but instead of being keyblade sized, it was small, just like a regular key.

        They weren’t sure why, or how, but they reached out and grabbed the key. As soon as they did, it was like they were laying on a cloud. Well, not literally a cloud. Clouds would be wet and wouldn’t provide much back support. This was different, it was warm, fuzzy, and enveloped Xion like a big hug. Soft and fluffy, the platonic idea of a cloud, but a bed. They didn’t know where they were, but they could get used to this.

        Before long, they realized the reality of the matter. This was all a distraction, she desperately missed Axel and Roxas and there was nothing she could do to fix this. Xion let out a sigh. It was nice, but this just would never fix the loneliness in her heart. How long had she been laying there? It felt like literal years.

        As if in response, a yell rung out, filling Xion’s head and entire body. An answer for a longing Xion was convinced she would never have fulfilled. It took a few seconds due to having forgotten how to move after having rested so long on the cloud-like bed, but Xion gingerly leapt to her feet, feeling the weight of the key materialize in her pocket. She would have to investigate this later. Rushing now, she ran up stained glass staircase after stained glass staircase, panel after panel, crossing a plethora of women wearing dresses.  _The Princesses of Heart, right?_

        Finally, at the apex of the cacophony of seemingly empty spots of rest, Xion found herself on the outer periphery of a battle. A barrier of light stopped her voice and stopped her fists pounding out crying a name she missed so dearly.

        “ROXAS! ROXAS! I’m right here! Roxas!” Xion cried out, unable to stop the battle before her.

        Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand, Roxas stared down a suit of armour wielding a strange white and grey keyblade with red embellishments. The two wielders clashed, both Oathkeeper and Oblivion coming down onto Lost Memory as the armour held it in both hands above its head. Flicking Roxas back, it swung its keyblade, slashing the Blond Haired Kid into the wall of light. Roxas cried out in frustration.

        “It’s not fair!” He yelled, twirling both keys directly at the armour like a spinning top. The armour extended one hand out, gripping Oblivion into place, stopping Roxas’s movement dead in his tracks. The armour flipped the Blond Haired Kid once more, slamming him into the ground, placing the end of Lost Memory against his throat.

        “I know it can be hard, accepting you’re here and not out there, but, I wanna be friends, so let’s stop fighting.” the keyblade knight finally said, revealing himself by letting his helmet dematerialize. The wall of light dissipated, and Xion fell face forward. She got to her feet gingerly and looked at the two boys before her. They looked eerily similar, but she knew right away only one was Roxas.

        “Roxas! It’s okay, I’m here!” Xion said running forward and tripping again, landing beside the Blond Haired Kid. “It’s just like Axel said. As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart!” she was almost in tears, but she was so happy to be here, by his side again and see he was safe _, wherever here is_.

“I’m glad that was sorted quickly. I’d been playing out what it would be like when Roxas finally joined up with Sora’s body again for awhile, but I really wasn’t sure what to expect,” Ventus said letting out a chuckle. While Ventus sighed his relief, Xion was living her horror. To be reunited with Roxas just to watch him die. The Boy was breathing heavily and convulsing a bit.

        “Who are you?” Xion asked, having slid her chest across Roxas’ body in a protective huddle. Roxas’ breathing was still heavy, but it was already stabilizing. Xion let out a quick sigh of relief as she weathered the emotion whiplash. Her bangs hung ever-so-slightly in front of her eyes as she half glared, half stared inquisitively at the figure, unsure of what to make of him, to make of his situation. With this intense level of confusion, she couldn’t even keep up the fierce look she wanted to.

        “Hey hey hey, no need to worry. I was just defending myself, and our new home. My name’s Ventus. you’re Xion? Right? And that’s Roxas right? we’re… we’re all a part of Sora now, this is going to be our new home. I’ve been here a long time, Just hit 11 years. A long time ago some bad stuff happened, and my heart had to seek refuge in Sora’s, and now I’m waiting for the day I can return to my body. It’s because he housed my heart that Sora can now wield a keyblade. But we can go over all that after. For now, why don’t we get Roxas in a bed.”   
  
As he spoke, Ventus slowly, carefully, walked towards Xion and Roxas. Xion pressed her chest more firmly against Roxas’ and pressed her ear above his heart.  _Still beating_ . Which really was a weird thought wasn’t it? Listen to the heart of your friend when you are in the heart of your progenitor. The sheer thought was absurd. Completely foolish. The reality of that fell on her like a ton of bricks; so she laughed out loud.   
  
It started weak and raspy, more like she was holding back tears than like even a chuckle. But it rolled and grew with each breath she took took. Tears of joy mixing with tears of fear that fell down staining Roxas’ shirt. She couldn’t stop laughing as she swung herself backwards landing on her ass.  
  
Clutching her sides, still chuckling she rose to her feet. Wiping a tear from her eye, she smiled at Ventus. “What is this? Some sort of heartbreak hotel?”  she asked.

* * *

**  
End of Chapter One**


End file.
